Love in Thoughts
by JoniV
Summary: As a hero, love has always been an afterthought for the Queen of Albion. And now somehow love has become a diplomatic subject for the Queen. With all eyes on her, the pressure is on to choose wisely or else relinquish her crown to perhaps darker forces...
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**

As children, the story of their love had reached every ear in Albion. It was the innocence of this love that touched the people's heart, and it was the naiveté of this love that taught Princess Evelyn to closely guard her heart from all harm. With hands red from the protester's blood, she selfishly chose Elliot over them. Still, their love did not last forever, as she had wished.


	2. I The Lovers

**I. The Lovers**

**

* * *

**

Beneath the touch of the light, his eyes were the golden color of molasses. It rivaled that of an autumn's day, when the blushing leaves shiver from the barren trees. Evelyn observed each iris carefully while lain across his bare chest. His skin was warm, kissed by the sun as he rode the long way to Bowerstone Castle upon his white steed. He smelled of the world outside these stone walls. Of the rich earth and the white hot sun, and particularly of the purple flowers he had brought to her that day. They were a special genus found only in Millfields and were Evelyn's favorite. Upon every visit, he had promised to bring her a bouquet of them to brighten her day, to take her mind off of the dreary responsibilities of sovereignty. And it was only in his presence did her heart pitter patter once more. It could only be dearest Elliot to weaken the fortress she had built around herself.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked in the faintest voice, afraid to disturb him. He had been staring out her bed chamber window for quite a time now. She had even peered out to see what had caught his eye, but there was nothing of great interest. Just the castle yard spanning to the horizon of trees, and a few stone statues littered across the lawn.

A small smile dawned on his face and he gently shook his head as his conscious returned to the room. "Nothing important." His fingers brushed across her cheek and he pressed his lips to her with a certain delicateness, afraid to leave any marks on the Queen of Albion.

"Well good," she said cheekily and sat up on her bed, "I have more mindless meetings to attend to in a few minutes." She wrapped the silk sheet around her naked body and skipped to her vanity, partly in attempt to recapture her fleeting youth and partly due to the elation she felt in her chest.

"Do you remember when we used to sneak up to your room?" He asked just as she took a seat.

A small chuckle escaped her lips and she peered at him in the mirror's reflection. He was still on his back, staring out the window once more.

"Yes, I remember quite well. You were always so nervous, always fumbling around with my corset. You could never get the thing off by yourself."

He laughed. "Well, in my defense, I was afraid Logan would waltz in and find us together."

"He still could. I wonder what his face would look like" she said in amusement and tried to imagine her dear old brother recoiled in shock. "He'll probably just tiptoe out of the room and return to his gardens. That's all he does now, garden."

"Yes, Jasper had told me when I commented on the azaleas. It must give him some peace of mind."

Evelyn nodded in agreement before changing the pace of the conversation. "Stay for dinner?" She looked over her shoulders at him, pleading with her eyes. "It would do Logan good to have some familiar visitors. He has been growing anxious again for no reason."

And to her dismay, Elliot shook his head. He once more reminded her of her misfortunes with love. "I have errands in Bowerstone market. Linda needs me to fetch her some fabric. She's making a new dress for the ball."

_Linda. _Of course. The other apple in Elliot's eye. "How nice it must be, when one's sole worry is the acquirement of the most fashionable gown for a ball." Evelyn's voice was full of venom.

Elliot, who was finally out of bed and slipping into his silk shirt, gave Evelyn a look of reproach. But then the scolding expression dissolved into a kinder one as he approached her side. "You know I hate it when you talk like that" he began, "All high and mighty." He set both hands on each of her shoulder and gripped it softly.

"I _am_ royalty, Elliot. Condescendence is my birthright." She said with crossed arms. She aimed furthermore spite him.

And to pacify his highness, Elliot ran his lips up the curve of her neck. His breath hot against her pale skin and tickled her ear as he whispered, "Linda is a sweet girl, but - " He glanced at their reflection, an unbefitting image of love, "She'll never have my heart." His hand slithered beneath the silk sheet and up her strong thighs, but Evelyn gently pushed him away.

"Come on now Elliot, you're a married man" She said as she resumed sweeping the brush across the apple of her cheeks, though it was pointless to bring any more rouge to her blushing face.

"But that day in the caves - "

"No, please stop immediately. " The brush slipped from her fingers as she turned to face him. She hated whenever he told that story.

"Hear me out Evelyn," He pleaded, "That day in the caves - "

"Your Queen commands you stop!" She slammed her fist upon the vanity. The bottles of tonics and lotions rattled loudly.

"I told you I still loved you!" He cried aloud and dropped to his knees, grasping her hands tightly. "Why do you refuse to do our love justice? I have been waiting ten long years for you, since we were children even!" He searched her eyes and she felt her the heat growing in her cheeks.

Evelyn lowered her head and found it suddenly harder to speak. "I - I - "

"Are you ashamed of me? Because I am poorer? Because I am weaker? Be truthful, Evelyn." His tone was firm and it did not aid her nerves. She could feel herself quivering in her chair.

"I have a duty, Elliot. You need to understand that I cannot allow anything to compromise my ability to rule Albion. We have only briefly escaped total annihilation and - "

"So, it is true. You do think that I am not worthy of you," He said accusingly and Evelyn wanted to eat her own words. "Perhaps I have heard all I need to hear to conclude that you do not love me as how I love you." His voice was strained but his delivery cut her like a knife.

"No!" She said vehemently, "I do love you! I am just afraid of losing you again. If people knew that you are once more important to me, your life could be in grave danger."

He finally released her hands and slowly rose to his feet, not before kissing her upon her forehead. "I welcome any assassins to my door, as long as we are together and true. What's done in the dark must be brought to light, Evelyn. I cannot hide anymore. The next time I see you, the night of the ball, I shall expect your answer."

"Please, just go" She deliberately avoided catching sight of him in the mirror. Her brightening eyes were fixed solely on her face.

A somber silence pervaded through her chambers, before Elliot broke it with his biting words. "As you wish, _your highness_." He had never called her "your highness" before. And his voice was devoid of all emotions. It felt distinct and cold. The gap was beginning to grow, yet Evelyn did nothing to mend it. She sat upon her seat still as stone, and remained so as she felt his warm presence leave her side. The bed chamber door closed with a sharp crack behind him.

Evelyn felt herself crumbling but she held back her tears. For the first time in a long time, she felt weak and vulnerable. But of course, it could only be Elliot who could make her feel this way.

* * *

**A/N:** I actually haven't played Fable 3, because I can't afford it just yet. But I've played Fable 2 and I was totally hooked. So, please excuse any glaring plot mistakes if I make any. I've actually watched quite a few Let's Play of it, so I know the basics (hopefully).

Also, Elliot lives in Millsfield in my story. I've read that he can be found in Bowerstone Industrial, however, in my story it is a year or more after the attack of the Crawlers and he has moved out there with Linda. It just seems more fitting, with the distance between there and Bowerstone, and how nice it is out there ... from what I've seen.

Sorry if I ramble a bit much here. This is my first fan fiction and author's note. I just want to give you a little more background. **So in the next few chapters, you can expect**: boring royal meetings (or is it?), perhaps dinner and Logan, a ball (yes cliche, but I love balls and I never get to go to any!), REAVER (I love Stephen Fry, so therefore I must love Reaver), and perhaps even Ben and Page. Oh yeah, more Elliot.

This story is still in its development stages. I don't have a single idea what's going to happen. Nada. Who's falling in love with who? Who's going to survive to the end?

It is 3 AM as I write and submit this. I can be a bit ... bonkers.


End file.
